105896-im-level-48-i-have-no-more-quests
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you do the quests and tasks, there's no way you stopped at 48 after running out of quests. You don't need any EXP buffs for that, I traditionally end every single leveling zone something like 2-3 levels above the things I'm killing. | |} ---- Also, you can look into doing shiphands if you skipped those. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ill bet if i got into a group with you i could find mo quest, mo quests and mo quests.. one thing this game IS NOT lacking is quests.. there's so many quests in this game that even if you got done with all the quests there would still be more quests to do... | |} ---- I'm not opposed to this at all. By -all- means. Please show me what I have missed. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm a 2.4k rogue. I'd be down with PvPing. But is the XP efficient and good? | |} ---- ---- if you lose you'll get close to a bub if you win you get close to two bubs if I remember correctly. You'll get more based on kills and capping and what not based on the instance. Like I said, if you get on a winning streak the EXP isn't bad at all I'd queue for PvP and grind between pops looking for missed quests imo | |} ---- Notti's got it. The XP ain't super-de-duper, but it's a hell of a lot better than grinding mobs. Plus, you earn Prestige and get Goodie Boxes. Also, get a guildmate to join you, and you'll earn Influence for your guild. Plus, going into 50 with a full set of blue PVP gear is still better than going into 50 wearing level 45 questing greens. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There is a guy you talk to in Thayd/Illium to get there. You can only get there at lvl 49 or when you get the quest to pop up. | |} ---- This. You should be literally drowning in quests nomatter what level you are in this game. I never did a single dungeon or any PvP on my way to 50 and I still have 15 level 50 quests left. | |} ---- ---- ---- You only need to get to 49. At 49 you unlock the Crimson Badlands Daily Zone (which on the first time through also comes with its own extra chain). That will get you close to 50. At 50 you get Northern Wastes daily zone, once again on first time has extra chain. | |} ---- Vanilla WoW, circa 2004. These guys are faithful to the source material! | |} ---- ---- Actually I checked out Blighthaven on my alt before dinging 50 yesterday, and it seems you can't do the quests there before level cap. That's what a greyed out "!" means, right? Quests didn't show up on the minimap either. | |} ---- ---- ---- Were you skipping quests in any of the zones? were you not going to your house every day to get the 5 or 10% questing xp bonus? On my first toon that i got to 50 i did 100% in every leveling zone, even did all the +2, +3 and +5 group quests. I did every quest: world, regional, story, task, everything. I didnt stop doing +5 quests until i hit Grimvault...and the only other content i skipped was the shiphands. adventures and instances (i dont do dungeons when i level). Also not by choice, i ended up missing out on my Path leveling since she is a Scientist and it's a pain to get 100% Scientist path in every zone. So at level 50 her path was only level 27. I'm mentioning the Path because once you cap it out at level 30, then path XP gets converted to character XP after that. I rarely got the xp bonus from my house too...and of course since i leveled in Levian and Ellevar i didnt do Crimson or Deradune. I also did all of the Drusera quests in Illium. So thats what i did and didnt do...i ended up finishing the last quest in Grimvault at level 48 1/4 i think (or might have been 49 1/4 whenever it is you start Crimson dailies). I went to the daily zone in Crimson Isle and did that stuff for 2-3 days til i finally got to 50. BUT on my second toon i did it a bit differently. Everything i did the same EXCEPT the toon had been sitting in Illium at level 37 for a couple of days so i had max rested. Also i went to my house as much as possible to get the bonus XP. This toon was also a Soldier so it was pretty easy to do 100% path on every zone. Because of that i hit path level 30 by the time i was only character level 47. And i still had a bunch of Soldier path quests i could do and it ended up getting turned from path xp to character xp. I didnt do all of the Drusera quests in Illium because i got fed up with the level 42 one that kept bugging out. And that was it...i still skipped the +5 quests in Grimvault, i still didnt do any instances. Everything was the same except for the stuff i mentioned in this paragraph. I hit 50 exactly 2 quests before finishing all of Grimvault. I didnt have to grind the daily areas for 2-3 days either. Just take it as a learning experience. Either you thought it was ok to skip stuff, or you just werent thorough enough and you missed some stuff by accident. In my case even on that second toon that i got to 50 i was cutting it kinda close. I coulda easily done it if i had done instances as i was leveling, or pvp'd or whatever. | |} ---- ---- You've misunderstood that part. You need beloved -main faction- rep (dominion or exile) Which leak through on all map quests as a second rep you're getting along the way, so that you end up around 20-28k by the time you hit 50 and complete the quests. (if you straight pvp 6-50 you end up with like 6k? rep lol) You do not need all the individual map reputations to continue with your attunement. You can also farm that main faction rep from : Vet Adventures/Vet Dungeons/Daily Quests etc. So no need to return to previous maps unless you want to for the hell of it. | |} ---- No. There are enough quests in the game to get you well past level 50 without exp bonuses and likely without ever stepping foot in an instance. | |} ---- you can farm out the last bit to 49 on the NPCs around the down cryoship in Western Grimvault - decent loot and faction rep, too. at 49, you can go to Crimson Badlands I believe. | |} ---- Not to defend the game by any means... but even in that scenario the whole "run out of quests" boggles me. The missus stayed somewhat steady to quests/content, where I know I skipped some places (like a decent chunk of Whitevale... after having done it so many times in beta)... but there was a LOT we never did or got to in Wilderrun, and even Malgrave... just moved on to the next zone when prompted and/or given the quest, and still managed to ding 50 just by questing in Grimvault. Granted the one big quest near the end which I assume was supposed to feel like the "final mission" (where you have the boss fight in the circular room and become "something else" want to spoil for any that haven't been there yet and then have to run all the way back out because there's no teleport out LOL)... didn't ding us to 50, I think only 48ish, but we traveled around Grimvault and finished out many of the 5+ and 20+ people quests/bosses, along with other quests, and managed to ding 50 without having to go to PvP, adventures, etc. I think also hunting and killing rares (RareTracker, think that's the name of the addon, is good for this) does well for experience, as well as drops. For OP -- Granted, I'm also a major completionist (typically)... just too much "resistance" in WS to continue to want to tackle everything, but definitely a completionist in the "exploration" department (and no, I wasn't path "explorer"), so also had every map completely uncovered which helps... not only are there achievements for most, it also allows you to see right where everything is at, and when close, what quests are where. PS - Even as a bonus, should also have Blighthaven to do... that wasn't there originally when missus and I dinged 50 and/or went through the game to the end. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Level 48, out of quests. Does not compute. | |} ---- You're not. You skipped content. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----